A Very Bo-bobo Christmas!
by Emma Iveli
Summary: A hair Hunter Block called the Grinch Block has kidnapped Santa! Now it's up to Team Bo-Bobo to save him and Christmas! Will they be able to do it? Please R
1. Santa in Trouble!

A/N: It's my traditional Christmas Crack-Fic... I meant to put this out Friday, but I wasn't up to it... I even worked on it through the weekend and I rarely ever do that (ever since the burn out I had), anyways... after what happened with my dad, I decided to try something new this year with a pure Bo-Bobo story... why? It's Bo-bobo, it's a series you have to go out of your way not to make it a crack fic...

Disclaimer: I don't own Bo-bobo or any sort of reference that is made in the review... but I do own any OC and (window breaks) He found me! I don't know how but he found me!

Don Patch: I found you EMMA!

Emma: What did I ever do to you! Stop following me!

A Very Bo-bobo Christmas!

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: Santa in Trouble!

Team Bo-Bobo was walking along while singing newly created Christmas.

"I ate the Christmas Tree! I ate the Christmas Tree." Sang Bo-bobo.

"They are seriously running out of new Christmas Carrols." Muttered Beauty.

"What's that you want to know the story of Christmas?" asked Bo-bobo.

"I didn't say that!" yelled Beauty.

"And now Bobo-Bo Theater present the Frist Christmas"

Long Ago, there was a young woman named Mary and she got pregnant with the child of Santa.

"Wait!" yelled Beauty interrupting the story, "I thought it was god!"

"Well this fic is written by a woman who only celebrates for family and consumer reasons." Explained Bo-bobo.

"I see." Mumbled Beauty.

Back to the story…

After going to the Emerald City… Mary gave birth to the savor of humanity Santa Christ.

"Wait! I thought this wasn't religious!" yelled Beauty, "Or is it?"

And so the Bo-bobo Theater ended.

"And that is why we celebrate Christmas! To honor Santa Crist by eating the pancakes he loved so much…" explained Bo-bobo.

Beauty sighed heavily.

"All right… I get it." She mumbled.

"It is soon." Sighed Gasser, "IT's no wonder why he's acting this way.""

"I ate the Christmas Tree! I ate the Christmas Tree!" sang Bo-bobo.

That was when a lone hair hunter showed up.

"Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo!" yelled the lone hair hunter, "I bring you a message!"

"What is thus message?" asked Bo-bobo.

The hair hunger began to laugh, "I resident The Grinch Block!" said the hair hunter.

"Not that Grinch block!" yelled both Jelly Jiggler and Dengakuman.

"What's the Grinch block?" asked Beauty.

"To put it frank! We hate everything! Especially Christmas." Said the lone hair hunter.

"What are you planning to steal Christmas?" asked Don Patch, "Because I'll steal it first so you can never have it!"

"What? No… we tried that years ago… it didn't work for a number of reasons." Said the hair hunter.

"Of course not you can't take away the love and kindness people share on Christmas!" said Bo-bobo dressed like a child.

"That's the main reason." Sighed the hair hunter, "However the second reason was because of a Jolly Fat Man…"

"Oy! I'm not Jolly or Fat!" yelled Don Patch ramming himself into the hair hunter.

The Hair Hunter was crumpled on the ground, "I wasn't talking about you." He muttered.

The hair hunter managed to get up.

"You know who I am talking about." Said the hair hunter, "SANTA CLAUS HIMSELF! WE HAVE HIM!"

He began to laugh.

"No you don't! I am Santa Claus!" said Bobo-bo dressed like Santa.

"No! I am!" said Jelly Jiggler also dressed like Santa.

"No I'm Santa Claus." Said Dengakuman Man dressed like Santa.

"No I am." Said Hatenko dressed like Santa.

"And I'm his friend Jesus!" said Don Patch dressed like Jesus.

"I through this story want' going to religious!" yelled Beauty who then mumbled, "Also you're ripping off Futurama."

"You're not Santa!" yelled the Hair Hunter, "How could you say that in front of Jesus!"

"That's right!" said Don Patch.

The Hair Hunter regained his composure, "Anyways… we have Santa… And we want Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo to try to save him."

Everyone in Bobo-Bo's group stared at the Hair Hunter.

"That's a really stupid plan." Said Don Patch, "And if I think that's stupid that saying something!"

"And do you want to know why!" mocked the hair hunter ignoring what Don Patch said, "Because of Santa's beard!"

"How can you steal Santa's bread?" asked Bo-bobo dressed like Mrs. Claus, "I was up all night making it for him."

"He said Santa's beard! Not Santa's bread!" yelled Beauty.

The Hair Hunter sighed then kicked Don Patch away.

"Do you have any idea where Santa's magic comes from?" asked the hair hunter, "Our top researchers says it's his beard that gives him magic!"

"I have had heard such stories." Said Bo-bobo, "That with every strand Santa is able to see who's naughty and nice and which presents they get."

"I have never heard of such a thing…" muttered Beauty.

"Me neither!" said Gasser.

"Now I must flee!" said the hair hunter, "Before you can shoot the messenger!"

"Who's up for shooting the messenger!" yelled Don Patch.

"Me! ME! ME!" yelled both Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler and Dengakuman.

"I shouldn't have said that…" muttered the hair hunter.

"No you should have!" said Beauty.

That was when Don Patch took out a hat, while Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler and Dengakuman all looked like mercenaries.

"All right! The person who gets to shook the messenger is…" said Don Patch.

He picked the name…

"It had always been my dream to shoot the bringer of bad news." Thought Jelly Jiggler.

"I will be the one to shoot the messenger." Thought Bo-Bobo.

"He will pay for giving us bad news…" thought Dengakuman.

"It's me!" yelled Don Patch taking out a bazooka and shooting the hair hunter with it.

"No fair!" cried Bo-bobo, "I want good hit in!"

Bo-bobo began to whip the hair hunter with his nose hairs.

"This is going to take a while… isn't it?" asked Beauty.

"You up for something pumpkin?" asked Gasser.

"Why not." Said Beauty.

And so after getting a pumpkin Latte with some pumpkin muffins, Beauty and Gasser found that Soften and Hatenko had joined in shooting the messenger and were all not exhausted.

"Done yet?" asked Beauty.

"Not yet…" sighed Bo-bobo, "Tell me! Where is the Grinch Base?"

"I bet the locations in rhyme." Muttered Beauty.

Unfortunately the author of this fanfic cannot come up with a something rhyming opt save her life so sadly the instruction were not in rhyme.

"The Grinch Block is on top of the tallest mountain in the sugar snow mountain ranges, near the reindeer herds and elf village." Explained the hair hunter.

"You're thing is hating Christmas but you're base is near reindeers and elves…" mumbled Beauty.

"You know when you get to the elf village with that attitude they're going to call you a raciest." Muttered the hair hunter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Beauty.

"You'll see when you get there." Said the hair hunter.

Bo-bobo began to leave.

"Bo-bobo?" asked Beauty.

"We have to hurry." Said Bo-bobo very seriously, "If we don't rescue him and then there would be no Christmas…"

Bo-bobo then dressed up like a little kid, "And I really want Christmas to happen this year!" he cried.

"Come on! Come on! Let's go save Christmas!" yelled Don Patch.

"Saving Christmas is on my bucket list!" yelled Dengakuman.

And so Team Bo-bobo headed to the Sugar Snow mountains to find the Hair Hunter Base… in order to save Santa and Christmas! And hopefully they'll do it!

Next Time: After going through the Elf Village, they find the Grinch Block... What's guarding the Grinch Block... and can they get passed it? Find out next time!


	2. Elves and Snow Gnomes!

Chapter 2: Elves and Snow Gnomes!

Bo-bobo and his group arrived in the elf village… however it wasn't what any of them were expecting…

What they were expecting were the type of elves that where the Short Type, IE: short, friendly, sometimes cobbles shoes or bakes cookies in a tree. What they weren't expecting where the Fantasy Type, tall elegant, stunningly beautiful.

Beauty stared at the elves. One of the elves saw how she was staring at them.

"I know that look." Said the elf.

"What look?" asked Beauty.

"You were expecting Short Elves, weren't you… just because this village is in Christmassy mountains and near reindeer." Said the elf, "That's raciest."

"Haha! He called you a raciest!" said Don Patch.

Beauty sighed.

"At least not dress as a K…" said Gasser but Beauty stopped him.

"Please don't finish that sentence." She muttered glaring at him causing Gasser opt have a sweat drop.

That was when a rather old elf man saw Team Bo-bobo.

"So you must be the legendary Bo-bobo I have heard about." Said the old elf man.

"That's right." Said Bo-bobo.

"I have heard the kidnaped Santa Claus and have asked you to come and rescue him." Said the old elf man.

The old elf sighed…

"I love Christmas, it's the elfish blood." Said the old elf man.

"Wait! I thought the other kind of elves like Christmas!" yelled Beauty.

"Oh, just because I'm of the Fantasy race I can't say that loving Christmas is in my blood. You're a raciest." Muttered the old elf man.

"Will you stop saying that…" muttered Beauty.

"You must know that the Base is guarded by the most horrible create know to elf man." Said the old elf man who stared at Jelly Jiggler, Softon, Dengakuman and Don Patch, "Or whatever you are…"

"Hey! I take offense to that!" yelled Don Patch dressed like a woman then hitting the old elf man with a purse.

The old elf man ignored Don Patch hitting him.

"It's a dangerous creature… so dangerous that few will speak it's name." said the Old Elf man.

"I believe I know what it is." Said Jelly Jiggler suddenly dressed like Giovanni, he then pointed to Don Patch who was dressed like a Scientist, "You there! I want you to clone Mew!"

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Don Patch.

"Because you want to revive your dead daughter, don't you?" asked Jelly Jiggler.

"That was the anime canon! Not the Origins canon!" yelled Don Patch, "In fact in the Origins Canon, Giovanni had nothing to with Mewtwo!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!" yelled Jelly Jiggler.

However the Old Elf Man ignored the two.

"Fine… I will say their name… The Fortress is protected by Snow Gnomes." Said the old elf man.

"Snow Gnomes?" asked Beauty.

"Yes… Snow Gnomes they are among the most dangerous creature known to this world Be careful trying to save Santa."

"Snow Gnomes? Really?" asked Beauty.

"NOT THE SNOW GNOMES! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SNOW GNOMES!" cried Bo-bobo.

"Seriously? I've heard of snow gnomes and from what I heard they're not that big or vicious." Said Gasser.

"You've heard of snow gnomes?" asked Beauty surprised.

"I've only heard of them from stories…" said Gasser.

"I see." Said Beauty.

"The Fortress is that way." Said the old elf man, "And be careful as I said all elves love Christmas."

"Let's go!" said Bo-bobo, "Besides!"

Bo-bobo was no dressed up in a ripped up Hawaiian shirt, "I have to get those gnomes to give me a refund!"

"Seriously?" asked Beauty, "They don't even use Gnomes any more."

They headed to where the Grinch block was.

"There's no way that Snow Gnomes are dangerous, right?" asked Beauty.

"I think that old man must have been out of it." Said Gasser.

They got to the Fortress that was the HQ of the Grinch Block.

"Santa's in there!" said Gasser.

"Intruders!" they heard several tiny voice.

They turned to see several gnomes dressed in winter gear.

"Greetings we're the Snow Gnomes." Said one of the gnomes, "I'm Paul and I'm sort of the leader."

"What kind of Gnome name is Paul?" asked Beauty.

"Look I know you want to bust in and destroy the place but we're here to stop you!" said Paul the gnome.

"Oh yeah! What are you going to stop us?" asked Don Patch.

"You're just really small gnomes!" taunted Jelly Jiggler.

"Fine but only you asked for it!" said Paul, "Formation!"

That was when all of the Gnomes began to form a giant gnome, like a combining Mecha.

"Gnomes can do that!" Yelled Beauty.

"All right! The bigger they are the harder they fall!" yelled Don Patch taking out the don Patch Sword.

He tried to attack the Giant Combined Gnome but was smashed.

"Anyone want to try?" asked Paul who was on the top of the combined gnome.

"Is there anything to stop it?" asked Beauty.

"I have hear of stories of the only was to defeat gnomes." Said Bo-bobo.

"Can you do it?" asked Beauty.

"First I just need a…" said Bo-bobo suddenly dressed in a sweater turtle neck and skirt with a head band in his afro now holding a grappling hook, "Grappling Hook!"

He shot the grappling hook, which pulled in a leaf blower.

"Why did you pull in a Leaf Blower?: asked Beauty.

"Because leaf blowers are the only thing Gnomes are weak against." Explained Bo-bobo.

"How do you know that?" asked Beauty.

Bo-bobo set the leaf blower opt suck, when it sucked in one of the gnomes, he hit blow, which sent the gnome into the giant combined gnome and destroyed it.

"Seriously?" asked Beauty.

"I know right…" said Softon, "That was a long way to make a Gravity Falls reference!"

"What are you even talking about?" asked Beauty.

That was when suddenly the gates to the Grinch Block opened up.

"Looks like they're letting us in." said Hatenko.

"Let's go!" yelled Bo-bobo.

They all went into the giant fortress.

Inside the leader of the Grinch Block watched was just happened on screen.

"So he's coming in." said the mysterious leader, "The one known as Bo-bobo… I'll be ready for him."

And the leader began to laugh evil while Santa cried in his cage…

But of course Bo-bobo would have to get through the Fortress to get to this leader and who knows how long that would take…

Then again all of these Christmas Stories are always 5 chapters long so there's that… and this is chapter 2 so it's probably going to the end of the next chapter…

But for dramatic convince let's go back to saying who knows how long that would take.

"You know…" said Beauty interrupting the narration, "You're dragging this up."

Shut up Meg!

"But… that's not… never mind…" muttered Beauty.

Anyways… END OF CHAPTER!

Next Time: Bo-bobo and the gang must fight ghosts... why are they fighting ghosts when ghosts helped Christmas years ago... who knows! What will happen? Find out next time!


	3. Ghosts of Holidays

Chapter 3: Ghosts of Holidays

The leader of the Grinch Block realized something.

"This story would be boring if I just wait while they just go through corridors." Muttered the leader.

"What?" asked one of his assists who was a woman dressed like a sexy Christmas Elf.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT!" yelled the Leader.

"Irony!" said the assistant.

"Okay…" said the leader who didn't know how to react to that.

"What are you proposing sir?" asked a rather normal looking hair hunter.

"I'm proposing send out those who are disfranchised wit the holiday…" said the leader.

The two assassinates where shocked.

In the corridors of the Block.

"What do you think will show up?" asked Beauty.

"I don't know… but it's probably something Christmassy but says it hates Christmas." Said Gasser.

That was when they heard laughter.

That was when they saw a child, however this child was ghost like and transparent and it was with the grim reaper.

"What's going on here!" yelled Beauty.

"So your Bo-bobo…" said the child, "This is interesting."

"Who are you?" asked Bo-bobo.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past and this is the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come." Said the ghost of Christmas Past.

"I got you are Christmas!" said Beauty.

"We were but we quit!" said the Ghost of Christmas Past.

That was music began to play.

"NO!" yelled Don Patch, "Not a musical number!"

"That's a right, a musical number!" mocked the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"You see the Yule tide comes! IT's our job to make sure that miser's turn around his ways! But what do we get? Nothing! That is why we're ending Christmas right here and now!" sang the Ghost of Christmas past.

"Wait about your duty?" asked Beauty.

"Did you hear what just said? We toil and study and the past and future of a jerk that cares about only greed! But what do we get? Nothing! That's why we're ending Christmas right here and now!" sang the Ghost of Christmas Past.

There was an awkward silence.

"Are you going to ask more questions?" asked the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"If we do then we'll just need up continuing the song." Said Don Patch, "And I hate Musical Numbers!"

"I hate them too!" yelled Bo-bobo, "Because they never include me!"

"Okay…" said the Ghost of Christmas Past, "But don't have any questions like where's the ghost of Christmas Present?"

"This years haven't been born yet." Said Don Patch wearing nerd glasses, "He is born and dies every Christmas!"

"Oh! I through none of you knew!" yelled the Ghost of Christmas Past.

The ghost of Christmas Past however began to laugh.

"We can defeat you! You want to know why?" asked the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"Peanut butter?" asked Bo-bobo.

"No because we can distract you with images of your future or past!" mocked the ghost of Christmas past, "Observe"

The Ghost of Christmas Past pointed to don Patch.

Don Patch began to remember a terrible Christmas… one where his father took away all of his presents under the pretense that he didn't deserve them any more because he refused to eat his churros.

"Oh why! DADDY! WHY!" cried Don Patch.

"And it could go both ways." Laughed the Ghost of Christmas Past, "Which Yet to Come will show Beauty's future."

The Ghost of Christmas Yet to come shook it's head.

"Why not!" yelled the Ghost of Christmas Past.

The Ghost of Christmas Yet to come began to show the Ghost of Christmas Past Beauty's future.

"OH MY!" said Ghost of Christmas Past.

The ghost looked at Beauty and Gasser blushing.

"That wasn't a hurrying future… but I can see why he didn't' show you." Said The Ghost of Christmas Past.

Because of this the Ghost of Christmas Past changed tactics.

"Now it's time to see that we have more tricks up our sleeves." Said the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"He's not doing anything." Said Gasser pointing to the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come.

"He tends to avoid fights like this since you know… he knows every possible outcome." Said the Ghost of Christmas Past.

That was when the ghost began to crate several fires which launched it was Team Bo-bobo.

They dodged.

"All right! Time for fist of the Nose Hair!" shouted Bo-bobo.

Bo-bobo Used Fist of the Nose Hair.

Fist of the Nose Hair had No Effect.

"What! Another Pokémon Joke!" yelled Beauty.

The Ghost of Christmas Past laughed.

"Don't you get it! You're attacks have no effects! After all! How can you kill something that's already dead?" asked the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"What about the Ghost of Christmas Present?" asked Beauty.

"That one is completed okay… very, very complicated…" mumbled The Ghost of Christmas Past.

"There is only one way to stop a ghost now!" said Bo-bobo.

Him, Jelly Jiggler, Don Patch and Hatenko were now dressed like the Ghost Busters.

"I ain't scared of no ghosts!" yelled Bo-bobo.

All four of them had proton packs and shot at the two ghosts, who of course dodged.

"You're not familiar with Ghostbusters episodes? Are you?" asked the Ghost of Christmas Past, "There was an episode where they caught us! We already know these tricks so we win!"

The Ghost of Christmas Past began to began create more fires.

"Now! I will win!" mocked the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"Hold it right there!" shouted the Ghost of Christmas Yet to come.

"WAIT YOU CAN TALK!" Yelled Beauty and the Ghost of Christmas Past.

The Ghost of Christmas Yet to come removed his hood releasing a ghost of a cop.

"I'm a member of the Ghost Police! And you're under arrest for breaking several ghost laws!" yelled the ghost cop, "Including trying not kill the living!"

"What!" yelled Ghost of Christmas Past.

"You should know that the Ghost of Christmas Yet to come was in our sting the whole time." Said the ghost cop.

"What? No!" yelled the ghost of Christmas Past.

The ghost cop handcuffed the ghost of Christmas Past.

"Thank you so much! Without your help I wouldn't have arrested this one!" said the ghost cop.

"It wasn't a problem officer." Said Bo-bobo now wearing a dress.

And o the ghost cop took away the Ghost of Christmas Past.

In the room where the leader of the Grinch Block watched what happened.

"That was unexpected…" said the assistant dressed like an elf.

"What now?" asked the regular hair hunter.

"Soon I will face Bo-bobo! And he will wish that the Ghost of Christmas Past did kill him." Said the leader of the Grinch Block.

And with the ghost behind Team Bo-bobo! Now will now have to face the leader of this Hair Hunter block but who was the leader! Stay tuned and find out!

Next Time: Who is the leader of the Grinch Block? Is the Grinch? Is it one of the Santa's Reindeer that's disgruntled? Is it something new that the writer pulled out her ass? Find out next time!


	4. Love All Your Reindeer

A/N: Second the last chapter, the final chapter will be put on Christmas Eve like every year! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 4: Love All Your Reindeer

Team Bo-bobo arrived in the main chamber of the Grinch Block. They opened the doors.

"Welcome to the Grinch Block." Said the leader in a silver chair, "Prepare to meet your doom Bo-bobo."

The person turned around reveling it wasn't a person but a reindeer, who was drinking a glass of Chianti.

"Hello! Bo-bobo! It's good to know you came for Santa After all." Said the reindeer, "It's a shame that I already took care of the others."

"A reindeer?" asked Beauty.

"Tell me all of you, what are the names of Santa's reindeer?"

"Well there's Dasher!" said Bo-bobo.

"And Prancer and Dancer..." said Beauty.

"I know of Blitzen." Said Gasser.

There was an awkward silence.

"You only know of those 4 and sometimes Comet… but never me!" yelled the reindeer, "I am Cupid! One of Santa's other reindeer!"

The reindeer tossed the glass if Chianti causing the glass to shatter.

"Wait! I thought it was going to be something the author pulled out of her butt?" asked Beauty.

"IT was but when she was writing the next time preview she liked the reindeer idea and used it instead." Explained Cupid.

"That makes sense." Said Beauty.

That was when Cupid took out a laser.

"First I think I should show this! The Naughty Tron 5000! It makes people mean and grumpy and fight!"

Cupid hit the laser at Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler.

The two started to glare each other.

"You know what…" said Don Patch, "You'll never be as popular as me."

"Oh yeah." Said Jelly Jiggler, "If you're so popular why was I referred in that new show Steven Universe."

Don Patch glared at him even harsher.

"Shut up Jiggler! I'm on to you!" yelled Don Patch.

The two began to fight.

"There's just one problem." Said Cupid.

After about a minute of them fighting both of them suddenly became very happy.

"After a minute it fills them with Christmas Cheer." Sighed Cupid.

Both Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler were now joyously signing "We Wish you a merry Christmas."

But due to certain reason you won't be able to hear it… after it all it a Copy Righted Song…

Anyway…

"The only thing that can get this to work in the right way is to use Santa's Beard!" said Cupid, "That's all his magic is…"

Santa who tied up in a cage in the corner sighed, "Cupid, we've been through this, that's not how it works..."

"Shut up Santa! You're just lying! You always lie!" yelled Cupid.

"If this was about just me then why did you drag in BO-bobo?" asked Santa,

" Because I want to get the glory while stopping you forever." Said Cupid.

"I think Cupid went insane." Sighed Beauty.

"And not in the good fun way!" yelled Don Patch, "Like how I am!"

Bo-bobo stepped forward.

"Fine, we'll fight." Said Bo-bobo, "But if I win you give back Santa!"

"Fine…" said Cupid, he looked at his minions, "You two! Take care of the rest!"

The two nodded and went opt attack the others.

However Hatenko locked the male hair hunter.

"That was fast!" yelled Beauty, "What about the other one though?"

Beauty turned to see what was going on but couldn't help but to gape.

"Would you like some grilled Tofu Dipped in Miso on a stick." Said Dengakuman.

"Sure!" said the woman dressed like a sexy elf who began to hug… the um… "Dog", "YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"Okay… should have known…" mumbled Beauty.

With Bo-bobo and Cupid the two began to face off.

Cupid ran towards Bo-bobo.

"The poor fool doesn't know what he's in for!" thought Cupid.

That was when suddenly Bo-bobo's afro opened up revealing a Cupid.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the Afro Cupid, "You're bringing a bad name us!"

"I'm sorry!" yelled Cupid.

Over the course of the next several minutes the Afro Cupid chewed out the reindeer named Cupid while telling him about love.

Evetunlly the Afro Cupid flew away.

Cupid turned towards Bo-bobo.

"That was a dirty trick! But I won't fall for cupids like that!" said Cupid.

"What about innocent half human half reindeers?" asked Bo-bobo.

"There's no such thing!" yelled Cupid.

"Oh yeah?" asked Bo-bobo.

Suddenly he pulled out Tony Tony Chopper.

"What? Where am I? How did I get here!" yelled Chopper.

"Should have seen that one coming..." sighed Beauty.

That was when Cupid punched Bo-bobo in the gut.

"I hate One Piece! So there!" yelled Cupid.

"By the way! Yelled don Patch hijacking the story, "When are you going to update Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Shampoo?"

Look, I have so many other stories, at best I'll wait for a good time to put up for a future poll.

"Put it on the next one!" yelled Don Patch.

What?

"Put it on! Or I will continue to hijack this story!" said Don Patch.

You wouldn't dare!

"And now we return to a Patches and Yaya Christmas!"

Okay! Okay! I'm adding it to the list now…

"You better be!" yelled Don Patch.

It's added! Let's just get back to the story.

Bo-bobo managed to force Chopper back into his afro.

"Do you really hate Christmas?" asked Bo-bobo, "You've been with Santa for so long…"

Cupid was silent.

"You have been with for years, flying all over the world. Why are you really doing it?" asked Bo-bobo.

"Because of a combination of stress and I'm one of the lesser known reindeers! We've been through this!" yelled Cupid.

"His motivations are spelled out clearly you have to admire that." Mumbled Beauty.

"If you won't believe me. I'll just have opt take more drastic measures!"

That was when Cupid pressed a button and a rocking soundtrack began to play.

"What's going on?" asked Beauty.

"The only thing I can think of with guitar riffs like this." Said Don Patch, "A giant robot!"

"That can't be true!" yelled Beauty.

"It's true…" said the woman dressed like a sexy elf, "It's his most ultimate weapon! The Anti-Christmas-Tron 10,000! With it he knows he can destroy Christmas once and for all…"

"Why are you giving explosion?" asked Beauty.

"It's it obvious?" asked the woman.

"No." answered Beauty.

"I made a heel face turn because Dengakuman is SO CUTE!" said the woman cuddling Dengakuman.

"I see…" muttered Beauty.

That was when a giant robot appeared. It was just and its colors were cyan and fuchsia.

"Why is it those colors?" asked Gasser.

"Don't you know?" asked Don Patch dressed like a scientist, "Cyan and Fuchsia are the opposites of red and green…"

"Oh… I get it…" said Beauty.

Bo-bobo looked up at the giant Robot and knew there was only one to beat it.

"Santa! Do you have any candy canes?" asked Bo-bobo.

Santa managed to move around a bit and tossed one at Bo-bobo.

"All right! This will help me defeat it!" yelled Bo-bobo.

"How!" yelled Beauty.

Bo-bobo was silent…

After all how would a candy cane save the day… only will tell in the final chapter!

Next Time: Will Bo-bobo beat Cupid, will Santa be saved? How will it be done? Find out in the final chapter of a Very Bo-bobo Christmas!


	5. Merry Christmas to All

A/N: Final chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5: Merry Christmas to All

Bo-bobo looked at the candy cane. Then towards his friends.

"Who wants to do a Christmas Fusion?" he asked.

"I get it!" said Gasser he's going opt fuse with the candy cane as well."

"As long as it doesn't make him a weird candy cane hybrid creature." Mumbled Beauty.

"I want to! I want to!" yelled Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler.

"All right Dengakuman!" said Bo-bobo.

"What! Why!" yelled Dengakuman.

"Because one of the author's specialties is Magical Girls!" said Bo-bobo.

"That's the reason for fusioning with Dengakuman?" asked Beauty.

"But I don't want to!" yelled Dengakuman.

"If you do it you get to eat the candy cane!"

"All right! Candy Cane!" said Dengakuman.

"That's seriously the bribe?" muttered Beauty.

Dengakuman grabbed the candy cane and went into Bo-bobo's afro, there was a bright flash of light and Denbo-Chan now dressed in a red and green version of her usual appeared.

"I'm Christmas Denbo-Chan!" said Denbo-Chan.

"A fusion of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and Dengakuman made a magical girl… what…" mumbled the woman dressed like an elf.

The poor woman would have made Face Heel Turn but she was too confused by what was going on that she just didn't care any more.

"Oh I know about your fusions! And the author's kick for writing magical girl stories! You won't defeat me!" mocked Cupid.

"Oh really!" said Denbo-Chan, "Let's see if the candy became a wand or something else!"

"Oh please, everyone knows that wands are the trademark weapon of a magical girl!" said Cupid.

That was when Denbo-Chan took out giant candy cane spear and missed cupid by just an inch.

"A giant spear!" yelled both Beauty and Cupid at the same time.

"You have to factor in magical girls with weapons are becoming trendy." Said Denbo-Chan with a cute smile.

Beauty kept shaking, "Yeah… but it started with a dark series."

Cupid was just silent twilight all over.

"If I do the wrong thing! Then I'm dead meat!" thought Cupid, "Wait! I just have to wait it out until the fusion ends!"

For the next 10 minutes Cupid just stood there.

It got so boring that Son Patch, Jelly Jiggler, Hatenko and the woman dressed like an elf started playing poker.

"For the last time! I'm not switching to strip poker." Muttered the woman.

"Why not!" yelled Don Patch.

"For one thing both of you are naked." Said the woman.

Both Jelly Jiggler looked at each other.

"She right!" they yelled and began to freak, "Why am I naked! Why I am naked? Why am I naked!"

Back on the battlefield, Cupid began to sweat.

"How long will this fusion last!" yelled Cupid finally snapping.

"Oh don't you know, my Denbo fusion lasts for 6 hours." Said Denbo-Chan.

There was an awkward silence.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Cupid knowing there was no way he could wait for several hours for the fusion to be undone.

Cupid managed to calm down.

"Fine! Then it will be time to end this!" yelled Cupid.

He got on all four hooves.

"You will know pain!" yelled Cupid.

That was when Denbo-Chan jabbed the candy cane spear near him causing him to sweat.

Denbo-Chan proceeded to attack Cupid with the candy cane spear, causing Cupid to run, every single time missing him but just barely. Eventually the chaise was led in a corner.

"All right! Do at me what you will! II deserve it!" said Cupid.

"No…" said Denbo-Chan.

"What?" asked Cupid.

"Tell me do you really hate Christmas? And the children?" asked Denbo-Chan.

Cupid glared at her.

"Tell me, whenever children come to the North Pole, do they always ignore you? Or do they trip to learn your name when they visit you?" asked Denbo-Chan.

(Flashback)

It was one of the days where Children come to meet Santa, of course the most popular reindeer were getting lots of pets. Cupid looked on in sadness.

"Hi there!" said a voice.

Cupid looked up and saw a little girl.

"Can I pet you?" asked the little girl.

"Sure." Answered Cupid.

"What's your name…" said little girl.

"Cupid."

"That's a cute name." said the little girl.

Soon other children came over to Cupid.

(End of Flashback)

"It's just like the with 7 Dwarves, everyone remember Dopey and Grumpy but no one remembers Bashful or Sneezy." Said Denbo-Chan.

"There was a Dwarf named Bashful?" asked Gasser.

"Oh yeah… there was one…" said Beauty.

"Don't focus on people not remember you!" said Denbo-Chan. "After all there you might not be the most popular but you the Big Bad of this story so someone at least remembers you!"

That's right! When I read the list of Santa's reindeer I knew you had to be the big bad of the story… I mean Cupid that's a name you associate with Valentines Day… even though it's the name of a Roman God that looked nothing like what we associate with Cupid today…

"Okay! Okay…" muttered Cupid.

"And remember Cupid, you're a member of a team. You're not the only one who goes through stress on the holyday." Said Santa.

Cupid started to cry.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Cupid.

Cupid managed to get Santa out of his cage and hugged Santa while crying.

The woman dressed like an elf began to laughing evilly.

"You forgot about me!" said the woman, "With Dengakuman out of the picture and Cupid no longer our boss! I will defeat you!"

That was when the Fusion was undone.

"Yay Candy cane!" cheered Dengakuman.

"So cute!" cried the woman.

Then woman was tied up.

"Damn it!" yelled the woman.

"That was unexpected." Said Beauty.

Sometimes later they outside of the Fortress saying goodbyes.

"Thank you so much Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo." Said Cupid, "I'll remember this for the rest of my life!"

"All of you are now forever on my Nice List." Said Santa.

"Really?" asked Don Patch dressed like a child.

"Yep! As long as you don't do anything too naughty." Said Santa.

"Oh I was planning to undertake a hostage situation." Muttered Don Patch.

"What?" asked Beauty.

"Good bye! And Merry Christmas." Said Santa and Cupid flying away.

"So… what do we do now?" asked Gasser.

"I know how about a Musical Number!" said Don Patch.

"Wait… weren't you against musical numbers earlier?" asked Gasser.

"Shut up!" yelled Don Patch, "It's only bad if I don't sing."

Suddenly there was a stage and Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler and Don Patch were standing on.

"I ate the Christmas Tree! I ate the Christmas Tree!" sang all three.

"The turkey was brunt to crisp!" sang Don Patch.

"The pumpkin pie was covered in ants." Sang jelly Jiggler.

"There was nothing to eat to so I ate the Christmas Tree." Sand Bo-bobo

"I ate the Christmas Tree. I ate the Christmas Tree! It was only eatable thing for Christmas! The only eatable thing for Christmas. I ate the Christmas Tree! I ate the Christmas Tree!" sang all three.

"The cranberry sauce was shattered to million pieces." Sang Don Patch.

"The mashed potatoes were all skins." Sang Jelly Jiggler.

"There was nothing to so I ate the Christmas Tree." Sang Bo-bobo.

"I ate the Christmas Tree. I ate the Christmas Tree! It was only eatable thing for Christmas! The only eatable thing for Christmas. I ate the Christmas Tree! I ate the Christmas Tree!" sang all three.

"The biscuits were covered in mold." Sand Don Patch.

"I don't know what figgy pudding is, so I didn't touch it." Sang Jelly Jiggler.

"There was nothing to so I ate the Christmas Tree." Sang Bo-bobo.

"I ate the Christmas Tree. I ate the Christmas Tree! It was only eatable thing for Christmas! The only eatable thing for Christmas. I ate the Christmas Tree! I ate the Christmas Tree!" sang all three.

"The ham was still alive!" sand Don Patch.

"And the tree was more eatable than the fruit cake." Sang Jelly Jiggler.

"I ate the Christmas Tree. I ate the Christmas Tree! It was only eatable thing for Christmas! The only eatable thing for Christmas. I ate the Christmas Tree! I ate the Christmas Tree!" sang all three.

"And hopefully Christmas dinner next year would much more eatable than the Christmas tree!" sang Bo-bobo.

They all applauded the song.

"I'm surprised that there was full version of the song." Said Beauty.

'I know right." Said Gasser.

"There's only one more thing to do." Said Bo-bobo.

Bo-bobo was now dressed like The Frist Doctor.

"I'd like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas at hope." Said Bo-bobo.

"Merry Christmas!" said the rest of the Cast.

And so with that triumph reprise of that song from the begging the story comes to a close.

The End

A/N: Once again Merry Christmas!

And special thanks to Technomaru with some to the lyrics to full version of the song! I hope everyone enjoyed that little song at the end!

And to everyone Thanks for Reading!


End file.
